A public access terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), allows a user to execute a transaction and/or to access information in an unassisted manner (that is, without requiring help from a human) and/or in an unattended environment (that is, an area that is not supervised by someone to ensure that the SSTs are not being misused) in a public environment.
Different users of public access terminals have different levels of physical ability. For example, some users have a visual impairment. This makes it difficult for those users to use a user interface that does not have tactile feedback, such as a touch-sensitive display.
To overcome this problem, vendors of public access terminals may provide audio feedback, for example, by providing a headphone socket in the public access terminal, into which a user may plug his/her personal headset. The audio feedback lists options presented on a screen currently displayed on the public access terminal. However, it is difficult to represent complex screens to users using audio only, because there may be a large number of options on a screen, and the user may forget which options are available by the time the end of the list of options has been reached.
It would be desirable to have an improved user interface that is easy to use and that provides a similar user experience to visually impaired users as to those users having sufficient vision to use a touch sensitive display.